


The Loud House: Revamped

by kolbinski



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Loud House (Cartoon), The New Woody Woodpecker Show (Cartoon 1999)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbinski/pseuds/kolbinski
Summary: This is my own version of the Loud House where I move to Royal Woods, Michigan. When I move to Michigan and Meet the Loud Kids, The Entirety of the Universe will change forever. Get ready evil, Justice has many brand new faces. The Universe now has a bunch of new Champions. Self Insert OC story. Crossovers with other shows later on. Mixed genres. Multi-crossover. Harem later on.





	1. Loud House Revamped Prologue

Prologue opens out in the distant void of space.

Narrator: The Infinitely vast reaches of Space, a place of infinite wonder,

We see lots of planets, stars, galaxies and nebulae.

Narrator: Infinite beauty, and only one Planet Earth.

We zoom in on Earth and we see the cities bustling and moving.

Narrator: An oasis in the very galaxy we call home. But it's also plagued by infinite evil.

Bank Robberies, bad guys and alien invaders were destroying everything! Bad Guys were blowing stuff up and causing mayhem and chaos! Banks were being robbed! And Aliens from distant planets and galaxies were destroying everything.

Narrator: Who will protect us from all of the evil forces that threaten our world and universe? Who will confront the destructive forces from other worlds and different dimensions? Who will be the defenders of the universe?

But then one alien monster explodes and it shows us as Team Loud Phoenix Storm making an entrance.

Narrator: Team Loud Phoenix Storm! That's who!

A newspaper shows us defeating all the evil.

Narrator: Team Loud Phoenix Storm...

We are flying out of our estate headquarters to save the day once again.

Narrator: Nothing can stop them. James Dean Knudson and his family, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Riley Anderson, Hercules and Zoe Weatherly and their many friends, many superheroes from comics and different worlds and reformed villains. Together with the help of advanced futuristic cutting edge technology...

We were using highly advanced cutting edge technology from thousands and hundreds of years into the future.

Narrator: Advanced scientific tools...

Lisa, Nicole and our scientists were working in the lab with all kinds of chemicals and machines.

Narrator: Their super vast wealth and fortune...

Our safe was filled with gold and jewels.

Narrator: And their incredible omnipotent superhuman powers, Team Loud Phoenix Storm is on a mission to obliterate the evils that threaten the entire universe.

We are battling all kinds of monsters that were destroying the cities, terrorizing the areas around us, and ruining lives everywhere. We were tearing bad guys apart and throwing them in jail or killing them.

Narrator: There is no rest for evil. It's time for action!

I punched a bunch of villains and they went flying.

Narrator: It's time for Justice!

Lincoln blasted a bunch of bad guys with lightning and electrocuted them into ash.

Narrator: It's time for adventure!

We went to all kinds of distant planets in galaxies in our ships.

Narrator: Team Loud Phoenix Storm! They may be kids, but they are smart! Powerful! And Ready to kick some evil butt!

We fired a powerful blast of energy at a monster and blew it to pieces.

Narrator: Team Loud Phoenix Storm! They fear nothing and are your defenders!

Me: Watch out forces of evil! Justice has a new name!

We are standing on a building as a phoenix forms behind us in a fiery explosion.

Narrator: The Loud House Revamped! Rise of Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

THE GREATEST ADVENTURE HAS JUST BEGUN!


	2. Origins Part 1: Moving and Meeting

'''Origins Part 1: Moving and Meeting the Louds.''

* * *

Me and my family are moving to Michigan. My name is James Knudson but my friends call me J.D. Me, my mom and dad, my sister, brother-in-law, niece and nephew are moving into our new multi-million dollar mansion in Royal Woods, Michigan.

Me: I'm going to check out the neighborhood.

Sumner: Be safe.

As I checked out the neighborhood, I walked along Franklin Avenue and found one house that was really Chaotic. It was 1216 Franklin Avenue.

Me. Boy that house is hectic.

Then I accidentally bumped into someone.

Me: Oof! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going.

But it was a boy named Lincoln.

Lincoln: It's okay. It happens to me too. Oh you must be new here. I'm Lincoln Loud.

Me: (I shake his hand) It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm James Knudson. But call me J.D. Me and my family just moved here from Castle Rock, Colorado. We live in that mansion 1 block southwest of here. (I Pointed behind me to my Mansion)

Lincoln: Wow! That's awesome. Let me introduce you to my family.

Me: Okay.

* * *

Lincoln took me inside his house. It was about as big as where I used to live.

Lincoln: Welcome to the Loud House. Let me show you around.

In the kitchen, Lincoln introduced me to his parents.

Lincoln: Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet J.D. Knudson. He just moved here from Castle Rock, Colorado.

Lynn Sr.: It's a pleasure to meet you J.D. I'm Lynn Loud Sr. and This is my lovely wife Rita.

Me: (I shake their hands) Pleasure to meet you both.

Rita: So how do you like it here in Royal Woods?

Me: It's Awesome so far.

Lynn Sr.: Well welcome to the neighborhood.

Me: Thank you.

Lincoln: Come on J.D. Let me show you our pets.

Me: Okay. It's nice to meet you both

Lynn Sr.: Pleasure is ours.

Lincoln showed me his pets: a dog, a cat, a canary and a hamster.

Lincoln: These are our pets. The dog is Charles, the cat is Cliff, the canary is Walt and the hamster is Geo. We named them after cartoon characters.

Me: They're so cute.

Lincoln: I know. Let me show you my room.

Lincoln took me upstairs to his room. It was small.

Lincoln: This is my room.

Me: It seems rather small.

Lincoln: Yeah it's a converted linen closet but I'm happy with it.

Me: Well whatever works out. You got a lot of cool stuff.

Lincoln: Thanks. Also I have 10 sisters.

Me: (Shocked) 10 Sisters!? Holy Guacamole!

Lincoln: I know. Would you like to meet them?

Me: Sure.

* * *

Lincoln took me into another room and he introduced me to the youngest sister.

Lincoln: This is the youngest: Lily. She's 15 months old.

Me: Aw! She's so cute.

Lily was about to cry.

Me: Oh I think I know what you want.

I hand Lily her Lavender Blankie.

Lincoln: You're great with babies J.D.

Me: I've had some experiences. (I hold her) (Baby Talk) You want to see some silly faces? (I make a lot of funny faces and she laughs)

Lincoln: Wow, you are great with that.

I put Lily in her crib and the second youngest sibling came in.

Lisa: Greetings elder brother. Who is this fine gentleman you have with you?

Lincoln: This is my friend J.D. Knudson. J.D. this is Lisa.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Lisa.

Lincoln: Lisa is the genius of us. She's 4-years-old and she has a PhD and won a Junior Nobel Prize.

Me: Wow. That's amazing. I've noticed all sorts of high-technology equipment when we came in here. Lisa are you trying to figure out how to cure every disease known to man and invent new ways to benefit all of humanity?

Lisa: Yes I am. I've recently came up with a cure for Escherichia Coli, street name: E-coli.

Me: Wow! That is incredible.

Then a voice screamed.

Lola: LAAANAA! STOP IT!

Lana: Make me!

Lincoln: We got another twin fight.

Me: Twin sisters huh? Cool.

* * *

Lincoln took me into the twins room.

The twins were fighting in a cloud.

Me: Does this happen a lot?

Lincoln: Yep it does.

Lincoln broke up the fight.

Lincoln: Guys I'd like you to meet my friend J.D. He just moved here.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you both. Can you tell me about yourselves?

Lola: My name is Lola Loud. I like Tea Parties, the Color Pink, and photo shoots. I compete in Beauty Pageants.

Me: I can see that. You have a lot of Pageant Crowns and trophies. You have quite the talent.

Lola: Why thank you.

Lana: My name is Lana Loud. I like mud, animals, and I'm a handyman. (Hands me a business card) I do toilets, sinks, showers and automobiles.

Me: Wow!

Lana's frog friend Hops leaps onto her shoulder.

Lana: This is my friend Hops.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Hops.

Hops high-fives me with his tongue.

Lincoln: Lana & Lola are both 6 years old and they have different traits.

Me: That's all right with me.

The 4th youngest came in.

Laney: Lincoln can I ask you a quick question?

Lincoln: Sure Laney. But first let me introduce you to someone. This is my friend J.D. Knudson. He just moved here from Colorado. J.D. This is Laney Loud. She is 7 years old and she is our artist.

Laney: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Me: Likewise.

Lincoln: Sorry J.D. I miscounted. I have 11 sisters.

Me: That's alright. It happens to me too. So what kind of pictures do you paint?

* * *

Laney showed me her paintings and they were beautiful. She had a lot of talent.

Me: Laney, your pictures are beautiful.

Laney: Thank you.

Lincoln: So what did you want to ask me?

Laney: I forgot. I'm sorry.

Me: That happens to me too. I hate it when that happens.

The 5th youngest appeared out of nowhere and scared us as a pipe organ plays.

Lucy: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey Lucy. This is my friend J.D.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy. I take it you're into vampires and dark stuff?

Lucy: That's right.

Me: I'm a fan of the band Within Temptation. They're awesome.

Lucy: Interesting. I'm into poetry and I have my own funeral service.

Lucy handed me a business card.

Me: Lucy's Lament. I'll have to call you when one of my family members kicks the bucket so to speak.

Lucy: Thank you. I need a word that rhymes with "rain".

Me: Poetry really wasn't my thing but I know a few. How about Gain, Drain, Train or Chain?

Lucy: Thank you. (Walks off)

Me: Lucy is pretty cool.

Lincoln: Yeah but to me she can be spooky.

Me: Well that's okay

Lynn Jr.: (Offscreen) Heads up!

A football flew in and I caught it.

Lincoln: Wow! You got quick reflexes.

Me: Thank you.

The 5th oldest came in.

Lynn Jr.: You caught my football? Cool.

Lincoln: Lynn this is my friend J.D. J.D. this is Lynn. She's 13-years-Old and she's the Sports Fanatic and Athlete.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lynn Jr.: Same here.

She shakes my hand and she has a strong grip.

Me: Wow. You have a strong grip. What sports do you play?

Lynn Jr.: Basketball, Baseball, Soccer, Football, Hockey, And More.

Me: Wow. You have a tremendous love of sports. I watch a lot of football and baseball on t.v. But I mostly watch crime documentaries.

Lynn Jr.: Cool.

Lincoln: We still have more sisters to meet.

* * *

As we were about to enter Luna and Luan's room, Lincoln pulled out an umbrella as a bucket of water dumped on us. We didn't get soaked.

Me: The old water bucket over the door trick. A classic.

Luan: Come on Lincoln. I thought we were Pails. (rimshot) (laughs)

Me: (Laughs) Good one.

Lincoln: (Groans) J.D. This is Luan. She's 14 years old and she is the jokester.

Me: It's a pleasure and I can tell you have quite the sense of humor.

Luan: Thank you. I have a (shakes my hand and zaps me) Shocking Personality. (Rimshot) (Laughs) Get it?

Me: (Laughs) You are so Funny!

Luan: (Reveals a Joy Buzzer) Thank you I know what Buzzes you. (Rimshot) (Laughs)

Me: (Laughs) Lincoln, Luan is Hilarious! (Laughing Hysterically) Call a doctor! I'm about to bust a gut!

Lincoln: J.D. just moved here from Colorado Luan.

Luan: Wow. I've heard it's beautiful there.

Me: (Calms Down) Sorry about that. It is beautiful. The Mountains are gorgeous.

Electric guitar music played and we saw the 3rd eldest Luna playing.

Me: Rock on Dudette!

Luna: Thanks Dude!

Lincoln: (Luna Stops Playing) Luna this is J.D. He just moved here from Colorado. Luna is 15 years old.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Luna.

Luna: Likewise dude.

Me: So you're the rockstar of the family?

Luna: Yep. My idol Mick Swagger is my inspiration and it's Rockin! (Guitar Strum) Yeah!

Me: Rock on!

* * *

We went to the last room and out came the 2nd eldest.

Leni: Oh hello there. Are you Elvis?

Me: (Laughs) No I'm not. But a lot of people say that I look like Elvis brought back as someone else.

Lincoln: Leni this is J.D. He just moved here. J.D. This is Leni. She's 16 years old.

Me: It's a pleasure.

Leni: Same here.

Me: You sure are pretty Leni.

Leni: Oh why thank you J.D.

She left and We met the eldest sister.

Lincoln: Hey Lori.

Lori: Whatever it is, I'm busy.

Me: You must be the eldest of the Loud sisters. I'm J.D. I just moved here from Colorado.

Lori: Oh. It's a pleasure. I'm Lori. I was texting Bobby.

Me: I take it he's your boyfriend?

Lori: Yes he is.

Lincoln: Lori is 17 years old and she's the bossy one.

Me: I see.

Lori: So how beautiful is Colorado?

Me: The mountains are gorgeous. I loved Colorado and lived there for my entire life. I'm going to love Royal Woods even more. I got to get home and finish moving in to my huge mansion.

Everyone came out and was amazed and started bombarding me with questions.

Me: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! One at a time people.

Lola: How did you get a mansion?

Me: My family won the Jackpot of the Colorado Lottery and we're now filthy rich.

Lori: Can you show us?

Me: Sure.

* * *

I led the Loud family to our huge multi-million dollar mansion and they were in awe.

Me: Welcome to my Humble Abode.

Lori: You live in the old Morbucks Estate?

Me: Yep. I take it they were the previous owners of this mansion?

Lola: Yeah. Princess Morbucks was the worst, spoiled rotten, and snobbiest child ever known here in Michigan. She went to our school at Royal Woods Elementary and after she went on several crime sprees she became homeless.

Lisa: All their assets were seized and they were evicted and forced to live on the streets.

Me: I hate people like that. She got what was coming to her.

Inside I showed the Loud's around and we saw numerous rooms.

The Loud's were amazed.

After the Louds went back to their house I finished unpacking my stuff and got into bed.

Me: I'm gonna love it here in Michigan.

THE END.

* * *

There you have it, folks. This is my first fanfiction ever created. I inserted myself and my family as OC's and used the Morbucks Estate from The Powerpuff Girls as my new home.

I added Kinghammer Publishing's Fanfiction Character Laney Loud to add more interest. I'm sorry if I stole your character.

All characters belong to Nickelodeon Studios

Laney Loud belongs to Kinghammer Publishings

The Morbucks Estate and Princess Morbucks belongs to Cartoon Network.

Also I would like to thank Thomperfan for the ideas and inspiration.


	3. Origins Part 2: Left in the Dark

**Origins Part 2: Left in the Dark**

* * *

Hunter Spector: Do you believe in Ghosts? Join me, Hunter Spector Spectre Hunter Leader of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters or ARGGH! as I descend into the scariest place in any home: THE BASEMENT! Sunday night at 8:00 PM. Don't miss it or you'll be left in the dark. ARGGH!

I am over at Lincoln's house and just bursting with excitement.

Lincoln marks today on his calendar.

Lincoln: It's finally here! The live season finale of the GREATEST, SHOW, EVER!

Me: Oh Yeah! ARGGH!

Lincoln: Alright, I know you're probably saying to yourself 'Lincoln, with 11 sisters, there's no way you're going to get to watch your favorite show.' And you'd be right. Every sunday at 8, it's the same thing.

(Cuts to a flashback of his sisters fighting over the remote) End Flashback

Me: I bet it's like going into a lion's den.

Lincoln: Yep. Tonight, I have a plan. (Busts out his walkie-talkie and calls Clyde) Cadet Lincoln calling Cadet Clyde, do you read me?

Clyde: (on the Walkie-talkie) This is Cadet Clyde, I read you loud and clear! I'm so excited! We finally get to watch ARGGH together. And by together, I mean you at your house and me at mine, right?

Lincoln: (to me) For such a landmark event, we decided that it'd be best for us if we watched it separately. Clyde's got a huge crush on my sister Lori.

Me: Your oldest sister?

Lincoln: Yep. It gets awkward.

Clyde: (Looking dreamily at a drawing of Lori) Hubba Hubba.

Lincoln: Clyde? Clyde? Do you read me?

Clyde: Uh, You better hurry Lincoln. It's almost 8:00!

Lincoln: It's time to put Operation: Distract My Sisters So That I Can Get to the TV First and Watch the Special Live Season Finale of ARGGH and Think of a Shorter Name For This Operation into action.

Me: Whoo! That's a mouthful. How about Operation: ARGGH Distraction?

Lincoln: That's perfect.

Me: How are we gonna pull this off? (He gives me two frogs) What do we need frogs for?

Lincoln: Follow Me.

I follow him over to the twins room

Lola & Lana came out of their room.

Lola & Lana: Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons!

Lincoln: Did someone say tea party? (reveals a tea pot and a box of cookies)

Lola: Eeeee! Thank you Lincoln! (Takes the items and goes back into her room)

Me: (in my head) Oh I see how he's doing it.

Lana: Hey, I don't want to be part of some dumb old tea party, I want to watch TV!

Me: Not even if (pulls out something from behind him) these guys are invited? (holds out the two frogs; one croaks)

Lana: Eeeee! Thanks J.D.! (takes the frogs and goes back to her room)

Lincoln: Hey Luan!

Luan: I was just heading downstairs to watch TV.

Lincoln: You might want to grab your video camera instead. The twins are at it again.

Lola & Lana are fighting

Luan: This is totally going to go viral! (goes in to record the brawl) Thanks Linc.

Me: Hey Luan. Why couldn't the 11-year-old get into the Pirate Movie?

Luan: Why?

Me: It was Rated ARR! (closes one eye, Rimshot)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.!

Me: No offense Lincoln.

Lincoln: None taken J.D. but that was a good one.

Me: Thank you.

Laney came out of her room with a book in her hands.

Lincoln: Oh! Hey Laney!

Laney: Oh, I was just going to the living room to read my book in peace. I can't focus with Lola and Lana fighting next door.

Me: No problem

I pull out some earmuffs and place them onto Laney's head.

Laney: Gee, Thanks J.D.

Laney went back into her room and Lisa and Lily came out and I grab Lily.

Lincoln: Hey Lisa, I saved you a trip downstairs and got that stuff you needed.

Lisa: The lactose, triticum protein, sodium chloride crystals, sucrose and galus galus ovum.

Me: Milk, flour, salt, sugar and eggs? (Lincoln holds out said ingredients)

Lisa: You say tomato I say solanum lycopersicum. Thank you. (Takes the ingredients and goes back into her room)

Lynn: Yeah! Two Minutes to game time! Whoo!

Lincoln: Hey Lynn, check it out. (holds out a football that starts floating) I filled it with helium for the extreme player who demands more.

Lynn: I demand more!

Leni comes out

Me: Go Long! (I throw the ball into Lynn's room. Lynn struggles to get the ball)

Lynn: Get over here you!

Lincoln: Oh my gosh! Leni!

Leni: What is there a spider on me? (Frantically rubs her head) Get it Off! Get it Off! Get it Off! Get it Off!

Me: I have some awesome clothes you can make. (I pull out a piece of paper with fashion designs on it, unfold it and give it to Leni) Here.

Leni: Oh these are totes adorbes! I'll go make them right now. (Leni heads back into her room)

Luna comes out.

Luna: Hey bros! TV tonight is gonna be rockin'! (strums her guitar) Yeah!

Me: Rock on Luna!

Lincoln: Or you can have your very own flashlight rock show in your bedroom. (Holds out a colorful flashlight and Luna takes it)

Luna: That is sweet! Thanks Linc! (goes back into her room)

Lori came out

Lori: Has anyone seen my phone? I need to live-tweet my show!

Me: (takes out the phone and presses buttons on it) I got this. (I run over to Lori and give the phone to her) Lori! Here's your phone. I found it in the bathroom and figured you accidentally left it there.

Lori: Oh. Thank you J.D. How are you it liking here?

Me: It's awesome. (Lori's phone rings)

Lori: Hello? Oh, Hi Bobby. (Laughs) No, I didn't text you to call me. But I'm glad you did. (to me) Thanks for finding my phone J.D.

Me: No problem Lori.

We see Lily sleeping.

Me: Aww she's tired. Watch this Lincoln.

I use the Force and bring Lily's blanket over to me and wrap her in it.

Lincoln was amazed

Lincoln: How did you do that?

Me: I have lots of unique powers. I'll go put Lily in her crib and meet you in the living room.

Lincoln: That was Awesome!

I put Lily to bed and run downstairs.

Me: Am I on time?

Lincoln: Yep.

Me: I have this feeling we forgot something.

Lincoln: Like I said, I might not be the fastest, and I might not be the strongest, but to get all of my sisters out of the way, it pays to have a plan.

Lucy: You forgot me.

Lincoln and I got scared as a pipe organ plays, we fall to the ground.

Lincoln: Lucy! I always forget about Lucy.

Lucy: Story of my life.

Me: Hey Lucy. You need some words for your latest poem?

Lucy: Not this time. It's the season premiere of my favorite show, "Vampires of Melancholia". How you liking it here in Royal Woods, J.D.?

Me: It's awesome Lucy. Thank you for asking.

Lucy: You're welcome.

Lincoln: This is the episode of ARGGH that everyone is going to be talking about at school tomorrow! Please let us watch it? Pretty please with a black cherry on top?

Me: I would've chosen a black rose.

Lucy: Those are my favorite flowers J.D. but I'm sorry guys but you know the rule. I was here (in slow motion) First.

Lincoln: NOOOOOO! (Looks at the remote and licks it) Ha!

Me: Ew!

Lucy: (holds up another remote) That's the old remote that Lily threw in the toilet.

(Lincoln gags, rubs his tongue, and spits out the germs. He then weeps and I console him.

Lucy: Sorry Lincoln. I can't miss my vampires. Edwin is so cold, tormented and mysterious. Sigh. If only he wasn't from another century.

Lincoln: Another century! (He whispers something to me and I smile and wink and give him the thumbs up) That's okay, lucy. You watch your show on the big color TV. I'll go watch my show on dad's crummy, old black-and-white TV.

This got her attention.

Lucy: Black and White are my favorite colors

Me: Yeah, It'll make watching my show a little more spooky!

Lucy: Spooky is also my favorite color.

Lincoln: Well enjoy your vampires.

Lucy: Wait! I'll take the old TV.

In Lucy's room I carried in the old TV and put it on Lucy's bed.

Lincoln: Wow. J.D. you are strong.

Me: It's not that heavy. I help dad around the yard a lot.

Lincoln: Now to plug it in.

I noticed the plug is all dented, bent and had electrical wires exposed.

Me: This plug needs to be fixed. But we'll try it anyway. (I plug it in and the power goes out) Oh Tire Logs!

The Loud kids were murmuring in confusion about why the power was out.

Lori: All right! All right! Everybody just calm down!

Leni: Guys! I can't see anything! I think I've gone blind!

Lori: No you didn't go blind. What the heck happened?

Lincoln: Me and J.D. were just plugging in the old TV for Lucy and it must've made the lights go out.

Lori: Of course it was your fault, Lincoln.

(All the other sisters complain about what their brother did)

Laney: Girls please! I'm sure Lincoln didn't mean to cause a blackout.

Lincoln: Yeah! All I did was plug in some dumb old TV!

Me: (coming to Lincoln's defense) Yeah, We didn't mean to make the lights go out!

Luan: Hey! I know the reason why the lights went out! Cause they liked each other! (me and her laugh as her siblings sigh) Get it? Get it?

Me: (Laughing) Yeah, good one Luan.

Lisa: That one was so good it deserved a cookie. (Hands her one)

Luan: Oh thanks. (eats it) So anyway, what did one light bulb say to the other light bulb? (suddenly starts glowing)

The rest of the siblings and I gasp.

Me: Whoaaaa.

Lincoln: You're glowing.

Luan: Oh. I already told you that one.

Luna: No dude. YOU are glowing.

Me: Yeah. You look like a human light stick.

Luan: Hey, wow!

Lori: Everyone back away from Luan. (The siblings step back) Lisa, Mom and Dad said you're not allowed to use your siblings as experimental guinea pigs anymore.

Leni: Yeah! Not after what you did to me!

(cuts to a flashback of Leni and Lisa with Leni experiencing side effects from Lisa's experiment. Her face is extremely swollen and covered in blemish like substances)

Leni: My face feels funny.

Flashback ends

Me: It was some kind of experimental cream that was created to get rid of acne forever, right Lisa?

Lisa: Affirmative J.D. Classic. All I did was infuse the bioluminescent DNA of the Aequoria Victoria Jellyfish into a cookie. I call them Gloweos. Besides, now we can see.

Me: How Illuminating. (Luan and I Laugh and the others sigh) Lisa your experiment worked successfully.

Lisa: Indeed.

Lori: Okay, Everyone huddle around Luan. (We do as Lori says)

Luan: I always knew I was the light of your life. (Luan and I laugh as the rest of her siblings sigh)

Lincoln: Okay. So how about we get the power back on?

Lori: Hey. When mom and dad are out, I'm in charge. So first we need to get a head count to make sure we're all here.

Me: Everybody's all present and accounted for except for Lucy.

Lucy appears and scared Lincoln.

Lucy: That's right.

I help Lincoln up.

Lincoln: Can I go flip the circuit breaker before Lucy gives me a heart attack?

Lori: Again, in charge. I'll do it. Where's this circuit breaker thingy?

Me: It's usually down in the basement.

We all arrived at the basement and Lori's shadow peers over the basements darkness.

Lori: Why am I the one who has to do this?

Me and everyone else: Because you're in charge!

Me: You even said so yourself.

Lori: All right, all right! Come on, Luan. Light the Way.

Luan: That's the brightest idea you've had all day! (Me and Luan laugh, Lori pulls her away from her siblings. After doing so, Luan's glow goes away. The rest of us gasp) Oooh. I thought I was staying in tonight, but I guess I'm going out. (Luan and I laugh while the rest of her siblings sigh)

Laney: No! Please don't go out! I don't wanna go down there! (Shakes Luan)

Lori: Lisa, give her another one of those cookies. We won't tell.

Lisa: (On her clipboard) Negative. That was the only one. Prototype.

Me: Aw Cheese Logs. I wanted to try one of those.

Lori: Just great... (hears a wooden creak and it scares her) There's something in the basement! I'm not going down there!

Lynn: (taunts) Ooh! you're scared of the dark!

Lori: I am not! You're the one who's scared.

Lynn: I'm not afraid of anything.

Lucy: Boo!

Lynn: AAH!

While most of the girls start arguing, the twins start to treble with fright.

Lola & Lana: THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BASEMENT! (sobbing)

Lincoln: Guys! I'm running out of time! It's really important that I...I...I...

Me: Lincoln, Your sisters are really scared. We have to do something.

Lincoln: (sighs in realization) You're right J.D. I need to fix this. OKAY, QUIET! (The Girls stop) Come here you too. It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. (Hugs the twins to comfort them)

Me: It's okay Laney. I will make sure nothing happens to anyone. (hugs me)

Lincoln: Your big brother and best friend will protect you. If fact... we will protect all of you! For I am Cadet Lincoln! **CADET LINCOLN** Highly trained student of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters or A.R.R.G.H.! **A.R.R.G.H.!**

Me: And I'll protect all of you too for I am Cadet James! **CADET JAMES** Elite Lightsword Specialist of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters or A.R.R.G.H.! **A.R.R.G.H.!** (Lightning strikes in the background)

My eyes glow green and Lincoln puts on his night goggles and busts out his Walkie-Talkie.

Lincoln: Cadet Clyde this is Cadet Lincoln. Forget the plan. I'm going to need backup.

Enter Clyde

Clyde: Cadet Clyde reporting for duty. (Notices Lori and gets aroused) L-L-L-Lori? (Starts acting like a Malfunctioning Robot) RED ALERT. RED ALERT. DOES NOT COMPUTE. CIRCUIT OVERLOAD.

I snap my fingers and Clyde snaps out of it.

Clyde: Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem Clyde. Is that what you meant by awkward Lincoln?

Lincoln: Yep. (prepares to enter the basement) I will now descend into the scariest place in the house: the basement. **BASEMENT** But fear not, with my official ARRGH! Branded night vision goggles, I can see in the dark. (begins to head down but slips down the stairs and loses his walker-talkie. I run to the door.)

Me: Lincoln, are you okay?

Lincoln: The bad news is, my goggles are just a toy and do not really see in the dark! The good news is they cushioned my face from the hard basement floor.

Luan: Hey I think my video camera has a night vision setting.

Lincoln: (rushes back up) Sweet! (takes it) It's just like the cameras they use on ARRGH! I'm going in.

Me: No! Let's all go, together.

I then ignited my lightsaber. It has a green blade.

Lisa: (gasp) Is that a real lightsaber?

Me: It sure is.

Lynn: Cool. Can I touch it?

Lynn's hand was near the green blade of light and I stop her.

Me: Don't touch the blade Lynn. It's a blade of pure energy and it's powerful enough to cut through anything like a hot knife through butter. Don't worry. I'm very careful with it.

The basement, Lincoln was leading the way with Luan's camera as his guide.

Lincoln: You may want to stay close. There's no telling what could be lurking down here in the dark.

Luan: There's nothing funny about this situation. Although, I do like dark humor.

Leni: Is someone touching my hand?

Lynn: You're touching your own hand

Me: I've trained for this guys. Everything is gonna be okay.

Lori: I hate basements.

An eerie sound comes.

Lori: (Gasps) What's that moaning?

The girls all gasp and Lincoln, Me and Clyde turn to the source

Lincoln: Don't freak out. It's just the pipes settling

Another scary sound.

Leni: What's that scratching?

The girls gasp again and I turn to the source

Me: It's alright. It's Cliff the Cat scratching a scratching post. (Cliff is using his scratching post and meows)

Lynn: (plugs up her nose) What is that smell?

The girls gasp again and Clyde sees the source.

Clyde: It's just Lily with a full diaper.

Luna is holding Lily and understandably grossed out by her baby sister

Lily: (giggles) Poo-poo!

Me: I'll have to change her later.

Another ominous noise occurs, surprising us.

Me: What is it?!

?: J.D., Lincoln, Clyde...

Me, Lincoln and Clyde: (Terrified) IT'S THE GHOST AND IT KNOWS OUR NAMES!

We start running around and screaming. Except for Lucy.

Lincoln: (Bravely) I'LL SAVE YOU, SISTERS! (Charges at the ghost)

The lights come back on and it turns out Lincoln is attacking the Laundry basket.

Lincoln: Hi-yah! Take that evil spirit!

Me: (after finding the circuit breaker and turning the lights back on myself) That's not a ghost Lincoln, it's everybody's laundry.

Lincoln emerges from the laundry and sheepishly grins; it also turns out that the sound was coming from his walkie-talkie. It was our friend Liam.

Liam: (Southern Accent) Lincoln, Clyde, J.D. Everything okay at that there house? All you're lights were gone.

Lincoln: Liam? Yeah we're alright. All the power's back on.

Leni: (with her eyes closed)

Lisa: Open your eyes.

Leni: (opens her eyes) IT'S A MIRACLE!

Lori: First one to the TV is couch commando.

Lincoln: I can still get there first! Come on Clyde, J.D.!

Lincoln hurried to the couch dragging me and Clyde along with him so we can be the first ones and races and passes all his sisters; we manage to get there first and Lincoln grabs the remote and turns on the TV only to find out that the show is now over

Hunter: WOW! Wasn't that by far the best episode of ARRGH! ever. I'd hate to be you if you missed it!

Lincoln, Clyde and I gasp.

Lincoln and Clyde: (shocked) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: (Disappointed) Aw Fish Sticks! And I didn't even get to see it.

Lincoln: (lamenting): I can't believe I missed my show.

Lincoln and Clyde started to break into tears and Lincoln's sisters saw how miserable they are and feel pretty bad for them.

Lori: (hands us some popcorn) Sorry you missed your show guys.

Luan: But you just lived it. Check it out. (plugs her camera into the TV and shows us what Lincoln filmed. We all watch and enjoy our little adventure on film and me, Lincoln and Clyde are happy to have actually lived the show instead of just watching it.)

Me: I guess we did live it, didn't we?

Lisa: Yes indeed.

Lincoln: (to the Viewers) You know, I may have missed my show. But sometimes, it's not about being there first. Sometimes it's about being there together. All of us.

Me: You said it.

Lucy: You forget me.

Lincoln, Clyde and the girls get startled by her appearance.

Me: Oh yeah, You too Lucy. (I check the Time) Oh my gosh! Look at the time! Wow you guys, this has been so exciting. I can already tell we're going to be the best of friends.

Lincoln: I think so too.

Lori: It's literally been nice having you here.

Luna: You're one Rockin Dude.

Me: (makes Rock on fingers) Rockin!

Lynn: I'll admit. You're alright J.D.

Lucy: Yeah you are pretty cool. For a mortal man.

Lola: Because I enjoy your company so much, you're welcome to all of my tea parties. But you better not be late to all of them or I'll

Lana Pushes Lola.

Lana: What Lola meant to say was, we look forward to having you here more.

Lisa: Affirmative. We could really use another male unit in this household.

Luan: Yeah. Anyone who laughs at my jokes is A-OK in my book.

Lily: A.D! (laughs)

Leni: You're really sweet J.D.

Me: (Smiles) Thanks, Leni. I think you girls are all sweet too.

Lincoln: Come on guys. Group Hug!

We all hugged.

Me: Oh wow. Well, I gotta go. See you guys tomorrow.

Loud kids: Bye J.D.

I started walking home

I got to my house.

Me: Yeah. I think I'm really gonna like it here in Michigan.

THE END

* * *

My 2nd fanfiction is completed.

Yes I am a Jedi in all my fanfictions. But I was trained on Earth.

Lots of great adventures await. I'm 15 in my fanfictions but biologically in real life, I'm 30.

Until next time. This is J.D. signing off.

Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon Studios J.D. is me. Star Wars elements belong to Lucasfilm 


	4. Heavy Meddle

It starts at Royal Woods Elementary [Lincoln's School; Lincoln opens up his locker, but someone pantses him.] **Lincoln:** [to someone off-screen] "Really?" [The other kids laugh at and take photos of his expense; after class; Lincoln gets out of his desk, but the same kid tied his shoelaces together and he trips.]

**Lincoln:** [sarcastically] "Oh, real original!" [The other kids laugh and photograph this, too; at lunch, Lincoln sits down in his favorite lunch seat only to make a fart noise and find he sat on a whoopee cushion.]

**Lincoln:** [sarcastically] "That's real mature!" [The other kids laugh and photograph again; the bell rings and he checks his locker only for a pile of garbage to fall onto him; the kids do what they did before again.]

I make the scene

Me: (yelling) Don't you Buzzard Faces have anything better to do!?

They all run off

**Lincoln:** [opens up a door from the trash; not taking it anymore.] "All right! That's it! Thanks for sticking up for me J.D.

Me: No problem buddy. That's what friends do.

* * *

[Lincoln, Me and Clyde are walking home from school.]

**Clyde:** "So, you really confronted that bully?"

**Lincoln:** "That's right. I said to meet me at 3:30 in front of my house, and we're gonna settle this."

**Clyde:** [worried for his friend] "Whoa! You're gonna fight?!"

**Lincoln:** "I'm not an animal, Clyde. I'm going to deliver a strongly worded speech...as soon as I write it."

Me: Good Thinking.

**Clyde:** [noticing something] "Looks like that bully left you a note of their own."

**Lincoln:** "Huh?" [sees a sticky note on his head, pulls it off, and reads it.] " **Lame-O.** " [There's also a piece of gum in Lincoln's hair.]

**Clyde:** [sniffs the gum] "Ooh! Watermelon lime!"

**Lincoln:** "Better not let my sisters see this, 'cause then they'll want to get involved and make things worse, the way they always do."

**Clyde:** "I don't know. Maybe they'd be helpful. Your sister Lori gives great advice. She told me to never be myself. I love that woman." [looks lovesick]

**Lincoln:** "Aw, Clyde. Sweet, innocent Clyde. [to the viewers] He has no idea what it's like to have ten meddling sisters."

Me: It can't be that bad Lincoln

[Flashback to what looks like Lincoln being sick; Lori puts a thermometer in his mouth and checks his temperature; Lisa comes in with an X-Ray machine and takes his X-rays, leaving him with glowing radiation; Luan dressed as a doctor with a clown nose and Luna bandaged him up real tight; Lincoln muffles and Luan removes the bandages covering his mouth so he can breathe.]

**Lincoln:** "Phew."

**Leni:** [carrying a bowl of piping hot soup] "Here comes the airplane!" [spills it all over Lincoln's crotch] "Oopsie."

**Lincoln:** [agonized] "AAAHHH! IT BURNS!" [as Leni walks off screen embarrassed.] [Luna and Luan bandage up his crotch; end flashback.]

**Lincoln:** [holding up a finger with a bandage wrapped around it.] "And that was just a paper cut!"

Me: Okay I stand corrected.

**Clyde:** "Well, then, you'd better get that gum out. You wanna look intimidating for that bully."

**Lincoln:** "I was born intimidating." [tries to pull it out, but it's too grody to touch for him.] "Ew, ew! Gross!"

**Clyde:** "You know, peanut butter will get that gum out."

**Lincoln:** "Should I use chunky or smooth?"

**Clyde:** "Well, if you use chunky, you're gonna have to use smooth to get the chunks out."

**Lincoln:** "Good point. Thanks, pal."

* * *

[Lincoln goes into his house and looks around to see if any of his sisters are lurking; the coast is clear and he steps in and puts his backpack on the floor; just then, a news broadcast weather board appears next to him with his face in the sun.]

**LHN 6 LIVE  
WEATHER REPORT: CLEAR SKIES  
LINGERING BUTT-INS  
KEEP UMBRELLA HANDY**

**Lincoln:** "The National Weather Service reports clear skies with only a 20% chance of meddling sisters. But we advise keeping your umbrella handy."

Me: Good Thinking.

[Lily is playing with some of her toys and notices Lincoln coming in.]

**Lincoln:** "Shh..." [steps on a squeaky toy and lifts his foot up with some squeaking aftershocks from said toy.]

**Lily:** "Shh..."

Me: Shh...

**Lincoln:** "Shh..." [sneaks off]

Laney: Why are we shushing? [Lincoln jumped]

Lincoln: [Nervously] Uh, Laney! What are you doing here?

Laney: I always read my book in the living room. And why do you have gum stuck in y-

Lincoln covered her mouth before she could say anything else

Lincoln: Shhh! [whispers] Please don't tell the others! I got bullied at school and I don't want anyone else to know! You know how my sisters can be when it comes to these problems.

Laney: [whispers] Oh I do. One time they found out I was being bullied at my school and they tried to help me stand up to him. And their meddling was so critical, it almost gave me whiplash!

Me: [whispers] That's awful Laney. Just a forewarning Laney, I have this powerful vigilante complex. It comes out whenever one of my friends are being threatened.

Laney: [Whispers] I understand J.D. Thank you for telling me.

Me: [whispers] You're Welcome.

Lincoln: [Whispers] So you won't tell?

Laney: [Whispers] Not a soul.

Me: [whispers] We owe you one Laney.

Lincoln: [Whispers] Great! Now where can I find some peanut butter?

Laney: [Whispers] In the Fridge.

Me: [Whispers] Thank you Laney.

**Lori:** [from the other room] "Hold it right there!" [Lincoln thinks Lori has spotted him, but she's really talking to a friend of hers on her phone.]

**Lori:** "He wore cargo shorts on your date? That is literally the worst thing I have ever heard."

Me: That was close.

**Lincoln:** "Phew." [sneaks into the kitchen and gets to the fridge and looks for the peanut butter.] "Peanut butter, peanut butter...where's the peanut butter?"

Me: (Hears Luna singing) (Whispers) Luna's Coming! [Luna comes in humming a tune and Lincoln hides the gum by sticking his head in one of the crisper drawers.]

**Luna:** "Hey, bros.

Me: Hey Luna.

**Lincoln:** "Hey, Luna. What's the haps?"

**Luna:** [seeing Lincoln's position] "Rad way to chill out, bro."

**Lincoln:** "Right. Totally rad."

**Luna:** "Hey, hook me up with some pudding."

**Me:** Let Me get it for you. [feels around for a pudding cup and touches a piece of broccoli.] Hmm Broccoli [Takes a piece of broccoli, finds a pudding cup and hands it to Luna.]

**Luna:** "Thanks. Stay cool." [leaves]

Me: Rock on Dudette! (Makes Rock on Hand Sign) [Eats the Broccoli' **as Lincoln gets his head out of the crisper drawer with a head of cabbage on the gum and shakes it off; he finds the peanut butter jar.]**

**Lincoln:** "Peanut butter!" [opens the jar and discovers that it's empty; frustrated.] "Ah! Why do people put empty jars back in the fridge?!" [puts it back in despite what he just ranted about]

Me: It's a bad habit of some people. [I take the empty peanut butter jar and throw it in the trash]

Lincoln: "I need a Plan B."

**Lori:** [still on the phone] "Socks and sandals? Cut it out!"

**Lincoln:** ""Cut it out." That's it!" [sneaks past Lori] Hey, Laney, where do we keep the scissors?

Laney: In mom and dad's room.

**Lori:** "Now that is literally the worst thing I have ever heard." [Lincoln sneaks into his parents' room and grabs a pair of scissors to cut the gum out with; as he makes his way to the staircase, Luan is coming down]

Me: [whispers] Luan's coming!

[Lincoln sticks the gum to the wall to hide it.]

**Lincoln:** "Hey, Luan."

**Luan:** "Hey, Lincoln. Hey J.D. What do you think of this joke? "If I were you, I'd go for the baboon!""

**Lincoln:** [puzzled] "I don't get it."

Me: That one I don't get.

**Luan:** "Oh. Well, that's just the punchline. I still gotta think of the setup."

Me: You'll think of it Luan. After all you're the funniest person I know. Oh that reminds me. What do you call 2 Bananas?

Luan: I don't know. What?

Me: You call them a pair of Slippers! (Rimshot) (Luan and I Laugh)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D. That one had lots of AP-PEAL! (Rimshot) (Me and Luan Laugh some More)

Lynn Sr.: (Offscreen) [Laughs] Good ones you two!

Me: Thank's Mr. Lynn. [Luan Walks away and We heads up the stairs and make it to the door to Lincoln's room, but his mother calls Lincoln.]

**Rita:** [off-screen] "Lincoln, honey! I need you to take out the trash!"

**Lincoln:** "Okay, Mom! Five minutes!"

**Rita:** "Not five minutes! Now!"

**Lincoln:** "I will! Just give me three minutes!"

**Lynn Sr.:** "Lincoln, listen to your mother!"

Me: I'll Take it out for you Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

I take the trash can out to the backyard and I put a trash can lid on my head. Then Leni comes out.

Me: Hey Leni.

**Leni:** "Hey, J.D. Is my desk lamp in there? I can't find it anywhere."

**Me:** [Opens the trash can and doesn't see it] Nope. Have you tried looking on your desk in your room?

**Leni:** "So smart!" [sees the lid on my head] "What's up with that hat?"

**Me:** "Oh, this?" [striking a few poses] "I used to wear trash can lids as hats when I was a little kid. It's funny.

**Leni:** [inspired] "Hmm..."

I Rush up to Lincoln's room and find him talking to Lisa.

**Lisa:** "Greetings, human. There's Liquidambar Styraciflua in your follicular area."

**Lincoln:** "A what in my who now?"

**Me:** She means you've got gum in your hair Lincoln. Hey Lisa. You need some help with any scientific experiments today?

Lisa: Unfortunately no J.D. but thank you. Now back to Lincoln.

**Lincoln:** "Oh, yes. I'm sure it's just-"

**Lisa:** "I assume that being of average intelligence, you didn't place it there yourself. Therefore, I can only deduce that someone has been picking on you."

**Lincoln:** [begging his genius sister] "Lisa, please! You can't tell! I don't want everyone getting involved."

**Lisa:** "Don't worry. I do not have enough room in my brain for this kind of tomfoolery." [walks away]

**Lincoln:** "Phew." [enters his room]

* * *

[Lincoln takes out the scissors and snips the gum out.]

Me: I sense a disturbance in the Force, Lincoln. Lisa will tell your sisters and they will come up here in 3...2...1...

[But just as Lincoln's about to dispose of the gum, Lynn kicks the door open with every sister there.]

**Lynn:** "You're being picked on."

Laney: I didn't tell them Lincoln. I swear!

Me: I know you didn't Laney.

Lori: Wait! You knew about this?!

**Lincoln:** [irritated] "Lisa, I thought you weren't going to say anything."

**Lisa:** "No. What I said was I did not have room in my brain for your secret. Hence, I removed it and transferred it to Lynn, whose brain apparently has ample room."

**Lynn:** "Thanks." [beat] "Hey!"

Me: No Lynn, she didn't mean that as an insult. She meant that your brain has enough space to store more information. Because your brain needs alot of knowledge. When your body grows your mind changes and your brain is always learning. Because Knowledge is Power.

Lisa: Precisely.

Lynn: Oh. Thank you.

Me: You're Welcome.

Luan: Now Back to Lincoln

**Luna:** "So, you are being picked on."

Leni: I bet it was the same jerk who bullied Laney!

**Lincoln:** [nervous] "Of course not!"

Me: (Angry) If it was then I'd pulverize him into a pulpy pancake! (Calms Down) See Laney? That's my vigilante complex.

Laney: I see what you are talking about J.D.

Lana: That is cool J.D.!

**Luan:** "Back to Lincoln. [points to the gum] Then what's that in your hand?"

**Lincoln:** "That's just my gum." [chews it trying to cover it up but obviously disgusted by it.] "Mmm...watermelon lime. AND HAIR!" [Lincoln coughs it out]

Me: Blech!

[the girls start demanding him to let them help him.]

Laney: Please girls! Don't help Lincoln! You'll only make it worse!

**Lincoln:** [begging them] Please stay out of this! You'll only make it worse!"

**Lori:** "If by worse you mean better, I agree."

**Lola:** "You should go straight to the school principal!"

Me: That's the mature choice Lola. Thank you. We should've done that before we came home though.

Lola: Oh. Well it's too late now and you're welcome.

**Lori:** "Forget that. You should literally text an embarrassing picture of him to all his friends."

**Luan:** "I'm gonna write an insult comedy routine that will leave him in tears!"

**Lynn:** [flips at Lincoln] "HOO-WAH!" [I Block a Kick meant for Lincoln] "Good defense J.D. Basic stealth ninja kick. That's how you're gonna take him down."

Me: Thanks Lynn. You have quite the fighting spirit. But Lincoln is not gonna fight.

Laney: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-... [Smoke begins puffing out of her ears; her eyes started spinning around]

[Lincoln gives us an update on the weather of his life with storm clouds coming in over his face.]

**SISTERNADO WARNING: CATEGORY 1 BUTTING IN  
PRIMARY RISK: Making things worse for me  
Damaging childhood  
Bad advice  
BREAKING NEWS: FIRST ALERT SEVERE SISTWISTER THREAT**

**Lincoln:** "Well, folks, the National Weather Service has just released a Category 1 Sisternado Watch. We advise boarding up your windows and preparing your emergency supplies."

[Lynn suddenly grabs me and has me in a hold.]

**Lynn:** "That's the camel clutch. Another good option for ya."

Me: [Grabs Lynn and reverse twist and pins her to the floor] Not bad Lynn. But I'm a 9th degree Black Belt. I'm impressed though.

Lynn: Thanks J.D.

**Luan:** "We'll start with some basic dumb jokes. Like, "You're so dumb you locked yourself inside your car." That kind of thing."

Laney: [Stammers Gibberish]

**Lola:** "Ooh I know! I'll invite him to a tea party and make him use the chipped cup!" [has a sinister smile with a sinister sting to accompany it] "I'm so evil, sometimes I scare even me."

Me: You're gonna have to do better than that Lola. [I notice Lynn standing in a strange pose.] "What are you doing?"

**Lynn:** [pulls my shirt over my face] "SURPRISE MIME ATTACK! I invented that one myself."

Me: Nice. Clever sneak attack!

**Lincoln:** "Lynn, I'm not going to fight. I-"

**Lynn:** "Ugh! Fine! I'll take care of this myself." [walks off]

**Luna:** "You should do this!" [I cover my ears as Luna slams a pair of cymbals right in Lincoln's ears] "His ears'll be ringing for days!"

**Luan:** "Ugly jokes are always good, too. Like, "You're so ugly, you have to trick-or-treat over the phone!""

**Lincoln:** [his ears still ringing] "WHAT?!"

Laney: [continues to stammer gibberish]

[Lynn returns with a boy and is carrying him by the seat of his pants.]

**Lynn:** "Look! I found him!" [The girls surround him and are not very happy with him.]

**Lori:** "How dare you bully our brother! Only we get to do that."

**Lana:** [spits the gum right into Lincoln's hand] "Smoosh your watermelon lime gum in his hair, Lincoln!" [sees Lincoln is too hesitant to do it] "Fine. I'll do it."

**Lincoln:** "Wait! Stop! This guy isn't my enemy! Although, thanks to you, he probably will be now." [The boy growls at him for what he's been put through.]

I look right into his eyes with pure hate and growl at him and bear my teeth at him in a ferocious manner.

Me: [Threateningly] Don't even think about it you chump! (Roars like a Tiger at the boy)

The boy was so scared that he peed his pants.

**Lynn:** "Whoa! That was awesome.

Me: Thank's Lynn.

Lynn: [kicks the boy out] "Why are you still here?"

**Lana:** "I can't believe I almost wasted perfectly good gum on him." [takes gum back and chews it]

**Lynn:** "I'll go get another boy." [proceeds to do so]

**Lincoln:** "No! Lynn, stop! IT'S NOT EVEN A BOY!" [Lynn suddenly stops surprised at that fact and the others are perplexed.]

**Leni:** "Is it a dog?"

**Lincoln:** [sighs] "It's a girl..." [The girls are flabbergasted and gasp to hear the news, but then, all of them except Lisa start squealing with delight. All Laney did was faint]

**Lincoln:** [perplexed] "What?"

Me: Okay why is everyone squealing like a bunch of giddy fangirls?

[All the girls except Lisa give him a big group hug and suffocate him.]

**Lisa:** "Normally, I don't care for inane human emotions, but..." [squeals just as delighted as they did and joins the hug.]

**Luna:** "Lincoln! Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?"

**Lola:** "She sounds so pretty."

**Lincoln:** [suffocating] "What is happening?" [They all release Lincoln from their hug.]

**Lori:** "When a girl picks on you, that only ever means one thing: she likes you~." [The girls all squeal again and Lincoln is just dumbfounded at this explanation.]

Me: I always thought that was nothing more than a fairy tale. Her name is Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Lori Gasped when she heard that name.

Lori: Bobby's little sister is picking on Lincoln and she likes him?

Lincoln: (to Lori) Your boyfriend's little sister is picking on me and you think she likes me?

Lori: That's right.

**Lincoln:** [Disbelieving] "That's ridiculous! She shoved a sandwich down my pants! I was picking sesame seeds out of my butt for days!"

Me: Ew! [The girls swoon over such a flirty prank.]

**Leni:** "So romantic..."

**Lori:** "That's a classic."

**Lincoln:** "You guys are nuts! She hates me! I'm gonna meet her today and give her a piece of my mind!"

**Lori:** "You need to give her a piece of your heart instead."

**Lincoln:** [scared] "WHAT?!"

**Leni:** "I think he needs to kiss her." [Lily makes kissy faces in agreement.]

**Lincoln:** [petrified] "WHAT?!"

Me: (Terrified) Uh-Oh!

**Sisters minus Laney:** "KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" [At that moment, as the girls continue chanting Lincoln to kiss his bully, they all start forming miniature tornadoes around them and merge together to create the Sisternado; a weather warning pops up with the tornados taking over Lincoln's space.]

**SISTERNADO RED ALERT**  
BREAKING NEWS  
S.O.S./TAKE COVER/#AAAHH!

**Lincoln:** "This just in from the National Weather Service! The Sisternado watch has been upgraded to a Sisternado warning. TAKE COVER IMMEDIATELY!"

**Sisternado:** "KISS HER! KISS HER!" [traps Lincoln inside] "KISS HER! KISS HER!" [Lincoln escapes]

Me: [I grab Laney] Lets run for the bathroom!

[We run into the bathroom to seek shelter]

Me: What's wrong with Laney, Lincoln?

Lincoln: She's having an episode.

Me: I've seen this before. This is stressful confusion overload.

I get a cup of water and splash her and she's cured.

Laney: What happened?

Me: You were having a stressful confusion attack because of your sister's overprotective meddling. I know you did your best to look out for Lincoln, Laney. The girls became the SISTERNADO and I brought you here in the bathroom for shelter.

Laney: Thank you J.D. You're a true friend. But I'm so embarrassed! I do that every time I get confused. I wanted to help back there, but I didn't know what to do. And... and I-I...

Me: (I put my hand on her shoulder) I'd do anything for my friends and it's alright. I know it can be hard live in a big family and there will be times where you don't have the solution to everything. But we will always be there for you and we will never give up on you. Because siblings and friends always know the right thing to say.

Laney hugs me.

Laney: Thank you J.D.

Me: Anything for a friend.

**Lincoln:** "[picks up his radio.] MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Clyde, do you copy?"

**Clyde:** "Roger. I mean, this is Clyde, not Roger. But yeah. Roger, it's Clyde."

Laney: What's Lincoln calling Clyde for?

Me: For advice. The girl that's bullying Lincoln is Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lori's boyfriends Little Sister and your sisters think that she's picking on Lincoln because she likes him.

Laney: I thought that was a fairy tale.

Me: I was thinking exactly the same thing.

**Lincoln:** [panicking] "My sisters have lost their minds! They think the bully likes me! They want me to kiss her!"

**Clyde:** "I don't know. Maybe they're right, Lincoln."

**Lincoln:** "My sisters are never right! All they do is meddle."

**Clyde:** "They're girls, Lincoln. They know more about these things than we do. It's a scientific fact."

**Lincoln:** "Yeah, but there's no way that-" [suddenly starts considering the possibility] "Wow. Me? You really think she might like me? How would I know?"

**Clyde:** "There's only one way to find out."

Me: Oh boy. I have a feeling that this is not gonna end well.

Laney: Lets go with him to support him.

Me: You read my mind. [Lincoln goes out to confront the Sisternado.]

**Sisternado:** "KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!"

**Lincoln:** "Hold it!" [The Sisternado comes to a stop and the sisters turn back to normal.]

**Lincoln:** "So am I going to kiss this girl or what?" [smirks] [The girls sans Lisa squeal again.]

**Lisa:** "Again..." [squeals again]

* * *

**3:30**

**Lincoln:** "It's 3:30. Lola, lip balm." [Lola applies it] "Lana, breath mint." [Lana puts it in his mouth] "Let's do this." [heads on out to meet the girl of his dreams.]

**Lynn:** "Go get her, Romeo."

**Lori:** "You so got this, little bro."

**Lola:** "Aw, our little Lincoln."

**Lana:** "All grown up." [Lola hands Lana a tissue for her to blow her nose.]

**Leni:** [wearing the trash lid on her head having been inspired by me.] "All the bridesmaids should wear these hats at Lincoln's wedding. These are all the rage right now." [Lincoln, me and Laney step outside, Lincoln marches up to Ronnie Anne, and gives her a kiss.]

**Sisters:** [sweetly] "Aww..." [The bully, however, responds to this romantic gesture by **trying to punch Lincoln in the face and J.D. grabs Ronnie Anne's arm]**

Me: Ronnie Anne, please don't do that and hear us out. This was something that was not supposed to happen. Lincoln's sisters minus Laney here were totally overprotective of Lincoln and Laney and they were doing everything in their power to protect him and her.

Laney: You see, Ronnie Anne we have a big family. Lincoln's our only brother. 1 boy 11 girls, me included and it gets really overpowering.

Me: Also Ronnie Anne, bullying is wrong on so many levels. It destroys lives and tears families apart and Lincoln's sisters minus Laney thought that you were picking on him because you have a crush on him. That's not how it works. Bullying is still bullying. I've seen people lives ruined because of it.

Ronnie Anne started feeling guilty about what she has done to Lincoln and tears started welling up in her eyes and she bursted out crying and embraced Lincoln in a tearful hug.

Inside the Loud House, Ronnie Anne explained why she bullied Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: You see, the reason I started bullying Lincoln is because ever since Bobby started dating Lori, whenever Bobby's not busy, he spends practically all his free time texting and making goo-goo eyes at Lori and barely spends time with me. So I figured if I pick on Lincoln, then Lori will be upset about it and break up with my brother permanently.

Rita: I understand, but this is not the way to go about it. Talk to Bobby and ask him to find some special time with you.

Lori: Mom's right. I understand and Bobby needs some free time with you.

Ronnie Anne: I'm sorry Mrs. Loud. I didn't mean any harm to Lincoln. I was just so fed up with Bobby spending more time with Lori than me.

Lincoln: It's alright Ronnie Anne. I forgive you. But I'm concerned that if anyone saw us together, they would make fun of me.

Me: Let them try. Because I'm not only Lincoln's best friend and brother figure. I'm also a protector for him. Because I will be his guardian angel. Watch this.

I show everyone my greatest gift. I spread black angel wings that are darker than the night. Everyone gasped at this.

Lincoln: J.D. You're an angel?

I nod my head.

Lincoln then hugged me and he was so happy.

Luna: Dude you are more awesome than ever.

I smile and make the Rock on Hand Sign.

THE END

Me: Wasn't that a great episode everyone?

Loud's: Yeah.

Me: Now Remember kids. It is never okay to bully someone. If someone you know is a victim of Bullying, do not hesitate to help. Get an adult to help as well.

Lori: You can make a difference in the fight against bullying.

Laney: Friends are always there for you even in rough times.

Me: You have the power to make sure bullies never win. Until next time. Stay tuned to another great episode of the Loud House

EVERYONE: Good-Bye!

This message is brought to you by Stomp Out Bullying.

* * *

My 3rd fanfiction is complete.

I despise bullying with a grudge. IT makes me sick.

Loud House owned by Nickelodeon Studios

Star Wars Elements owned by Lucasfilm

J.D. owned by me


	5. The Butterfly Effect

The scene opens up on an exterior shot of the Loud House on a sunny day; Lincoln leaps out of his room to perform for the viewer.]

**Lincoln:** "Watch in awe, as The Amazing Lincoln displays his unbelievable yo-yo skills! I shall now "walk the dog"!"

[Charles enters the scene, carrying a leash in his mouth.]

**Lincoln:** "Not you, Charles. I meant the yo-yo."

[Charles wimpers, and he walks out of the scene; Lincoln does his "walk the dog" trick.]

**Lincoln:** "I shall now go "AROUND THE WORLD"!"

[Charles enters the scene, carrying a suitcase.]

**Lincoln:** "Sorry, still talking about the yo-yo."

[Charles whimpers, and he walks out of the scene; Lincoln attempts to do the "around the world" trick, but the yo-yo flies off his finger, ricochets around the hallway, and flies into Lisa and Lily's room, causing a crash.]

**Lincoln:** [nervous] "The Amazing Lincoln will now take a brief intermission."

[Lincoln and Charles look into the room, and they see that the bottles on Lisa's desk have been broken, with their contents spilled.]

Laney: Lisa, whatever experiment you're doing do you think you can keep it down a - [Laney sees the mess in Lisa's room and gasps] Lincoln! What have you done!?

Lincoln: Uh, I was doing a yo-yo trick and then it smashed right into Lisa and Lily's room! It was an accident, I swear!

Laney: Well accident or not, you need to tell Lisa what happened.

Lincoln: Are you kidding me?! You know what she'll do if she ever finds out?!

Laney: I'm sure it won't be that bad...

[flashes into Lincoln's imagination, where Lisa observes the damage in a dark, stylized environment.]

**Lisa:** [turning red with anger, with her teeth sharpened.] "You've completely DESTROYED MY LIFE'S WORK! I DESPISE YOU, AND YOU NO LONGER EXIST TO ME!"

[a wall of fire burns in the background behind her, along with a Satanic cultist choir, as the scene flashes back to Lincoln.]

**Lincoln:** No! She musn't know about this!

**Charles:** [wimpers]

**Lincoln:** "Oh, come on, Charles. When did you get a conscience? I've seen you poop on the couch!

Laney: But Lincoln, you can't just walk away from something you've done! Not telling the truth can have dangerous consequences!

Lincoln: You worry too much Lanes. Besides, if I just walks away, what's the worst that can happen?"

[Charles glances at the viewers; Lincoln takes the yo-yo from the damage.]

**Lincoln:** "I'll just remove the evidence, and they'll be none the wiser."

[Lincoln, Laney and Charles walk out of the room; a drop of one chemical falls into a puddle of another chemical, causing an explosion that raises the roof.]

I was walking to the Loud House when I saw the explosion.

Me: Whoa!

I rush into the Loud House worried.

* * *

[transitions to Lisa, who is examining the damage on her desk.]

Laney: Is everything all right?

**Lisa:** "I am not quite sure. I don't understand what went wrong.

Laney: I wouldn't know...

Me: I saw the explosion and I knew something happened.

Laney: Yeah.

Lisa: Science is a fickle mistress."

[Lori is looking over a hole in the wall causes by the explosion, which leads to the closet in her's and Leni's room; Leni pokes her head through the hole.]

**Leni:** "Hi, Lori! Have we always had a window in our closet?"

**Lori:** "Ugh, it's not a window. Lisa's experiment blew a hole in the wall." [notices a picture frame peeking out from the other side.] "What's this?"

[Lori sees that the frame contains a signed photo of Bobby.]

**Lori:** "' **To my bodacious babe'?** Leni, why is this picture Bobby hidden on your side of the closet?"

**Leni:** "Oh, there is it is! That was a surprise present from Bobby for your 88-day-iversary. He asked me to hide it for him, but I forgot where I put it."

**Lori:** "That anniversary was eight days ago, and Bobby gave me socks! I can't believe this! You're literally seeing Bobby behind my back! You are no longer my sister!"

**Lincoln:** [walks into the room] "Everything okay after that unexpected and totally random explosion that I know nothing about?"

[Lori shouts in anger, marches out of the room, and slams the door; a coat rack in the closet falls onto Leni, knocking her out; a shelf also tips over, causing several pairs of shoes to fall on her.]

Me: Ooh! Lets get her onto Lisa's bed.

* * *

[Leni opens her eyes as she regains consciousness on Lisa's bed; Me, Lincoln, Laney and Lisa are looking down on her.]

**Leni:** "What happened?"

**Lincoln:** "A shelf fell on your head."

Laney: You got hit in the head with a lot of shoes.

Me: Are you all right Leni?

**Leni:** "Of course! Everyone knows that an object falling at a velocity of 9.8 meters per second squared will result in a temporary loss of consciousness."

Laney: Why is Leni talking like Lisa?

**Lisa:** "I knew that. The question is, how did you?"

**Lincoln:** "Hey, I saw this in a movie once. I bet getting hit on the head altered Leni's brain and made her smart."

Me: I've seen this before too.

**Lisa:** "Lincoln, you seem unable to distinguish between scientific fact and preposterous Hollywood schlock."

**Leni:** "I don't get it."

**Lisa:** "See? Same old Leni. Can't even understand simple English."

**Leni:** [walks over to Lisa's chalkboard, which contains a complex equation.] "No, I don't get why you multiplied your "Z" polynomials before solving your non-negative integer exponents."

[Lisa looks over the equation, and gasps loudly as it dawns on her that Leni is right.]

**Leni:** "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to disprove Newtonian physics. Buh-bye!"

**Lisa:** [collapses to the floor, crestfallen]" My world no longer makes sense."

Me: Lisa it's not the end of the world for you. You are a great scientist and no matter what you will always be a great scientist.

Lisa: Thank you J.D.

[Charles looks up and growls at Lincoln.]

**Lincoln:** "Don't you have a couch to poop on?"

* * *

[cuts to Lincoln finishing cleaning up the couch.]

**Lincoln:** "Charles, that was a rhetorical question!"

[Lynn enters the house, screams loudly, and pounds her fist against the wall; she hyperventilates as Lincoln walks up to her.]

Me: Lynn what's the matter?

**Lincoln:** "What are you so upset about?"

**Lynn:** "I just got kicked off all my sports teams because I'm failing school!"

Me: What? What happened?

**Lincoln:** "How could you fail? Doesn't Lisa tutor you?"

**Lynn:** "She used to, until she dropped out and got a job as a gas station attendant at Flip's Food & Fuel."

**Laney & Lincoln:** "She WHAT?!"

Me: Why would she drop out like that?

**Lynn:** "UGH, WITHOUT SPORTS, MY LIFE IS MEANINGLESS!" [kicks her soccer ball hard]

**Lola:** [walks down the stairs] "I present to you your new "Miss Cute and-" [the ball hits her in the face] "OH, MY NOSE!"

Laney: Lola! (Walks up to her) Are you okay?

[Lola looks into a mirror, and sees that her nose has severely swollen up.]

**Lola:** [gasps] "How can I be okay?I am a hideous...monster."

**Lincoln:** "It's not that bad, Lola."

**Lola:** "MY PAGEANT CAREER IS OVER!"

[Lola runs up the stairs, and she trips and falls on her face when she reaches the top.]

Me: Ooh! That must've hurt bad!

**Lola:** "OH, MY TEETH!" [cries]

Laney: [Turns to Lincoln] I told you there would be consequences for your actions! See how much trouble you caused!

[Charles looks up at Lincoln, and he shakes his head in disapproval.]

**Lincoln:** "Fine, I'll fix it."

Me: What did Lincoln do?

Lincoln: I'll explain on the way.

* * *

[I fly and Lincoln & Laney rides their bikes over to Flip's Food & Fuel, and we see Lisa wearing a gas station attendant's uniform.]

**Lincoln:** "Lisa, why are you doing this?"

**Lisa:** "Flip's the only guy who will hire four-year-olds with no experience."

**Lincoln:** "No, I mean, why are you doing any of this? Come home. Lynn needs you!"

**Lisa:** "Why don't you get Miss Smartypants to help her!" [Leni drives up in a purple convertible.] "Speak of the Devil. Regular or unleaded?

**Leni:** [brandishes a certificate] "Oh, I don't need gas. I just won the Nobel Prize for inventing a car that runs on apple juice."

Laney: Wow, that's impressive.

**Lisa:** "Of course you did."

Me: That is amazing!

**Leni:** [hands Lisa a juice box] "Fill 'er up, please."

[Lisa opens up the fuel tank, and squirts the box's contents into it.]

**Lincoln:** "And then we'll all get in Leni's juicemobile, go home, and forget all this nonsense."

**Leni:** "Can't! I'm off to Harvard! Au revoir, adios, auf Wiedersehen, and aloha!"

**Lisa:** "A-HA! "Aloha" means "Hello"!"

**Leni:** "It also means "Goodbye"!" [speeds off]

**Lisa:** "Dang it. I used to know that."

[Flip, the owner of the station, opens a window and calls out to Lisa.]

**Flip:** "Hey, Chatty Cathy, BACK TO WORK!"

Me: No Flip you Cheapskate! She's coming home with us and we're gonna get everything on track again!

Flip: She belongs to me! She will work until I tell her to stop for my money!

Me: We'll see about that! As of right now Lisa's quitting!

[the station's payphone rings; Lincoln answers it, and he hears barking on the other end.]

**Lincoln:** "Hello? Charles? She's WHAT?! Alright, I'm on my way!"

Laney: Who was that?

Lincoln: That was Charles! Lola's trying to move out!

Laney: WHAT?!

Me: WHAT?!

Laney: How can a dog use a phone?

Me, Lincoln and Laney run back to the Loud House.

* * *

[Lincoln enters Lola's room, holding an ice pack.]

**Lincoln:** "Look who it is, Miss Soon-to-heal."

[Lola, who is trying to stuff a bunch of clothes into a suitcase, turns to Lincoln; she still has her swollen nose, and all but one of her teeth are gone.]

**Lola:** "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

**Lincoln:** "AAAAAHHH!

Me: Jumping Knife Blades!

Lincoln: I mean, you're looking better!"

**Lola:** [with a lisp] "Oh, nice try, Lincoln, but I am out of here!

Laney: Lola, you're making a big mistake!

Lola: The only mistake I'll ever make is staying here where I'm constantly reminded of my former self!" [looks up, sadly, at old photos of herself.] "My beautiful, beautiful self."

**Lincoln:** "But...But..."

[Lola struggles to pull her stuffed suitcase, and the handle breaks off, causing her to fall on her face and black both her eyes.]

**Lola:** "I'll send for this!" [grabs the ice pack, puts it over her eyes, and walks out into the hallway.]

**Lincoln:** "Lola, wait!"

[Lincoln tries to run for her, but he bumps into a plastic bubble containing Lana.]

Laney: Do I have to ask?

**Lana:** "Careful guys. You could get seriously injured!"

Me: Lana? What are you doing in a plastic bubble?

**Lincoln:** "Yeah Lana, what are you doing in there?"

**Lana:** "I saw what happened to Lola. Life is a fragile thing. I don't want to take any risks."

**Laney:** But I thought you liked taking risks

**Lana:** "Not anymore. From now on, I'll stay in here, where it's safe! You know what I'm talkin' about, huh, Geo?"

[Geo rolls by in his hamster ball.]

**Lincoln:** "Lana, you can't be serious!" [Lana rolls past him] "Lana?!"

[We suddenly hears Luna singing.]

**Luna:** [singing] "Things have gotten drastic / Now, my sister lives in plastic / Where did it all go wrong?"

**Lincoln:** "Luna?

**Luna:** [shows Lincoln a laptop] "Check it, bro. I uploaded a song I wrote about our family going down the Highway to-HELLO! I just got fifty more hits!"

Me: That's rockin' dudeette!

[the ceiling breaks open, and Mick Swagger descends, holding into a rope ladder from a helicopter.]

**Luna:** [gasps] "Mick Swagger?!"

Me: Mick Swagger! Awesome!

**Mick:** "Your singing is amazing! You gotta join my tour"! [holds Luna's hand and Laney hugs Luna tight]

Laney: Please don't go! This family is falling apart!

**Luna:** "Sorry sis, Luna is IN!"

[the rope goes up though the hole in the ceiling, carrying both away.]

Laney: NO!

**Luna:** [from the helicopter] "SORRY, DUDE!"

[the helicopter flies away]

Me: This is awful. This is getting out of hand really fast!

Laney: Everyone of my sisters are going away... (Tears begin to flow)

Lincoln: Laney? Are you- (Laney looks at Lincoln angrily)

Laney: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! (Runs off)

Lincoln: Laney wait! Oh no!

* * *

[Lincoln and me go into his room, and he decides to contact Clyde with his walkie-talkie.]

**Lincoln:** "Clyde, this is Lincoln! Come in! I've got a Code Blue!"

[the screen splits in half to show Clyde's location.]

**Clyde:** "Code Blue?! You did something wrong and lied about it, and now everything is all messed up?!"

**Lincoln:** "Affirmative! Can you come over?!"

**Clyde:** "Negative. I've got a Code Green!"

**Lincoln:** "You showed up to school in your underwear?"

**Clyde:** "No, that's Code Orange? Hang on."

[Clyde's is revealed to be skydiving with Lori, and he takes a picture of them with his camera phone; Lincoln gets the picture via text message on his phone, and he jumps up in surprise.]

**Lincoln:** "SWEET MOTHER OF...What are you doing with Lori?!"

**Clyde:** "I've been trying to tell you! A Code Green; Lori broke up with Bobby, and I'm the rebound guy!"

**Lori:** "Happy eight-minute-iversary, Snookie-Booboo-Sugarbear."

[Clyde leans in for a kiss, but Lori deploys her parachute, causing Clyde to kiss a flying bird instead.]

**Lincoln:** [gags and throws away the walkie-talkie.] "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY FAMILY?!"

Me: It's being destroyed that's what.

[Luan shows up, solemn and depressed, and knocks on Lincoln's door.]

**Luan:** "Knock-knock."

**Lincoln:** "Who's there?"

**Luan:** "This is not a joke, Lincoln. Do you know what's going on in the world? Here, take Mr. Coconuts. He just reminds me of all the trees being cut down in the rainforest."

**Lincoln:** "Wait, Luan, what brought this on?"

**Luan:** "Well, ever since Luna left, I've had no one to try my jokes out on. So, I've been watching a lot of cable news, and what I've seen is horrific. So, I've decided to become...an ACTIVIST!"

Me: Luan that's crazy!

**Lincoln:** "Don't be ridiculous! You're a comedian!" [takes out a pie and throws it into his face.] "See? Funny, right?"

[a horde of wild animals stampedes past Lincoln.]

**Lincoln:** "What the heck was that?!"

**Luan:** "They're just Lana's pets. I liberated them. And now, I'm off to heal this ticking time bomb we call Earth."

**Lincoln:** "Wait, Luan, you can't be serious!"

[a monkey appears, spooking Lincoln, and it takes Mr. Coconuts.]

* * *

[the monkey and a big snake are in the living room; Lincoln chases Izzy, who hides under the couch.]

**Lincoln:** "Get back here, Izzy!"

[the snake hisses at him, and hides behind the couch.]

**Lincoln:** "Izzy, come to Uncle Lincoln!"

Me: And uncle J.D.

**News Reporter:** [on the TV] "And now, for tonight's top stories. Former rising star Luna Loud was kicked off the Mick Swagger tour for destroying a hotel room."

[the news cut to footage of Luna screaming amidst the wreckage of her hotel room.]

**Luna:** [in a British accent] "ALL I WANTED WAS A BLEEDING PILLOW MINT!"

**Lincoln:** "Luna?"

Me: That's like what happened with the band "The Who".

Lincoln: What happened J.D.?

Me: In 1967, The Who trashed their whole Holiday Inn hotel room and were banned for life from it.

Lincoln: That's very similar.

**Reporter:** "In a related story, former comedian turned activist Luan Loud has chained herself to a giant redwood tree."

[the news cuts to footage of Luan chained to a giant redwood tree, while onlookers record her with their mobile devices.]

**Luan:** [chanting] "Hey-hey, ho-ho! Keep your hands off, let it grow!"

Me: That is suicide!

**Lincoln:** "Luan?!"

[Izzy, the snake, and the monkey join him in viewing.]

**Reporter:** "I'm being told we have breaking news."

**Lincoln:** "Please don't be one of my sisters!"

[the news cuts to a reporter on the scene at Flip's Food & Fuel, with Lisa drinking a "Flippee" ice drink right next to her.]

**Reporter:** "Tucker, I'm here at Flip's Food & Fuel, where two unknown bandits have just made off with a carload of beef jerky and a cotton candy machine!"

**Lisa:** "They're not unknown, they're my sisters." [sips] "Their betrayal hurts more than this brain freeze."

**Reporter:** "I'm getting word that the bandits are currently leading police on a slow-speed chase!"

[cuts to an army of police cars chasing Lola's kiddie car through the desert; Lola, her face now covered in bandages, is driving, while Lynn is in the passenger seat, eating cotton candy.]

[Lincoln and the animals look on in shock; Izzy, Lincoln, and the monkey take on the familiar "wise monkey" poses.]

**Lincoln** "WHERE DID IT ALL GO WROOOONG?!"

Me: That's like the 1991 movie "Thelma & Louise"!

Lincoln: What's that about?

Me: It's about these two best friends and they go on a cross-country crime spree. They did horrible crimes and then in the end the police cornered them and they knew that they were gonna go to prison for the rest of their lives and in one last act of desperation they drove off the edge of the Grand Canyon and killed themselves.

Lincoln: (Shocked) WHAT!?

**Reporter:** "One has to wonder, where did it all go wrong for these girls? And why is a four-year-old working at a gas station?"

[Flip takes hold of the camera.]

**Flip:** "Interview over! Wait, don't forget to come down to Flip's Food & Fuel, home of the Flippee! Now the interview's over." [puts his hand over the camera.]

Me: What a cheapskate and a selfish skinflint! That's why I'm gonna report him to the Michigan Better Business Bureau.

[Lincoln turns off the TV; Lucy suddenly appears next to us.]

**Lucy:** "I was watching that."

**Lincoln:** [screams and jumps up in terror] "Lucy! At least you're still normal!"

[Lucy looks toward Lincoln, and smiles wide to reveal a pair of vampiric fangs as she hisses.]

**Lincoln:** "D'AAH! NOT NORMAL!"

Me: VAMPIRE!

**Lucy:** I was bitten by Lana's liberated vampire bat! Greatest! Day! EVER!" [turns into a bat and flies away.]

Me: Lucy's dream is to become a vampire.

We then see Laney by the couch.

Lincoln: Laney! Oh thank goodness you're okay! (Laney began to float up in the air) Not okay!

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: What happened?

Laney: Well, I ran into Lisa's room to see if Lily's okay. Then I slipped on some of Lisa's Chemicals and the next thing I knew I got superpowers!

Me: That is awesome!

Lincoln: Yeah. What kind of superpowers?

Laney: Mostly flight... (Lifts up the couch)

Me: (Awestruck) Whoa!

Laney: And Super Strength.

Me: Incredible!

Lincoln: How is this possible?!

Laney: You're asking me? After your little accident made all this possible?

Me: Laney you'd better stay with us so we can help you. I would be more than happy to train you.

Laney: I'd like that J.D. I'll stay here.

**Lincoln:** Thank you Laney and I'm so sorry.

Laney: I know Lincoln.

They hug.

Lincoln: "Nine sisters lost, but there's still one I can save!"

Me: Lets go.

* * *

[Me, Lincoln and Laney enters Lisa and Lily's room, and he looks into Lily's crib; he finds that she is not in it.]

**Lincoln:** "Lily?"

Me: Where is she?

[the roof is lifted up from outside by Lily, who has grown to gargantuan size; she looks down at Lincoln, and she giggles.]

**Lincoln:** "LILY!"

Me: HOLY SAUSAGE LINKS! SHE'S HUGE!

[Lincoln sees a trail of Lisa's chemicals leading from her desk to the crib.]

**Lincoln:** "Oh no, Lisa's chemicals! What have I done?!"

**Lily:** "Mmmm... yum yum!"

[Lily reaches down for Lincoln as he tries to run away; he gets caught, and Lily opens her mouth.]

**Lincoln:** "DON'T EAT ME, LILY!"

Lincoln screams as Lily lifts him toward her mouth; his open mouth fills the camera, turning the screen black. But then when she was about to eat him, she stopped giving a yip of pain. She then dropped Lincoln and suddenly started shrinking down. Lincoln landed on Lisa's bed relieved but confused of what just happened. He just laid there for a moment collecting himself when Lisa still wearing her gas station attendant's uniform entered carrying Lily who was back to her normal size. Lincoln sits up seeing them.

Lincoln: Lisa! Your back!

Lisa put Lily back in her crib. She then gave Lily a band-aid on her left heel and a lollypop which made her happy. She then showed a makeshift syringe gun.

Me: What made you come back?

Lisa: I heard the ruckus all the way from Flip's and ran over to see what was happening. When I saw that Lily gained the size of a titan, I figured it was because of my chemicals and quickly whipped together an antidote with whatever I could find in the garbage.

Laney: You arrived just in the nick of time Lisa.

Lincoln then ran up and hugged her.

Lincoln: I could not be more grateful.

Lisa: I know. I can't believe I forgot how great I am at science. I should not have let Leni suddenly getting smart get to me. Just cause she pointed out one mistake I made in a formula doesn't mean she became smarter then me. I mean I could make a apple juice car if I wanted.

Lincoln: So you're back to being your old self?

Lisa: (nodded) It's what I really enjoyed. Working for Flip was miserable.

Me: I know. That idiot is a cheapskate and he only cares about no one other than himself.

Lincoln: Also, you don't really need a job at your age.

Laney: Yeah.

Lisa: That too. Of course I'm keeping the uniform. It's surprisingly resistant to corrosive substances and that could be useful.

Later, Me, Laney, Lisa and Lincoln were cleaning up the chemical spill around and on her desk.

Lincoln: Done. Not sure what we will do about the roof being ripped off.

Lisa: I think we can hire someone to fix it. (sigh) If only my experiment didn't explode for some unknown reason.

Lincoln felt guilty and he saw Charles in the doorway shaking his head.

Me: Lincoln I think you'd better come clean.

Lincoln: Yeah. (sigh) Lisa, I gotta come clean. I was the cause.

Lisa: (shocked) What?!

Lincoln: I was playing with my yo-yo, and it got out of control, and it wrecked your experiment, and I'm really, really sorry!

Lisa: Well you should have told me in the first place!

Lincoln: I know. I didn't think it would cause so many chain events to tear our family apart .

Lisa: I would not even have been mad at you to be honest. I would have even hugged you in joy.

Lincoln: (confused) Huh?

Me: (Confused) What?

Lisa: You would have proved my hypothesis. Your recklessness would be the one variable my ridged-controlled experiment sorely needed.

Lincoln: (shocked) Seriously!? That means... I had nothing to worry about if I told the truth in the first place! I could have avoided having my family split apart.

Lincoln was overtaken by guilt and fell to his knees with tears coming out of his eyes. Lisa went up to him and wipes the tears.

Me: Lincoln it's not your fault.

Laney comforted him.

Lisa: It's OK Lincoln. No one would have guessed all this would happen. Sometimes our actions have unforeseen consequences no one can predict. All we can do is learn from them and move on.

Lincoln: (crying) But... how can I live with the guilt that our sisters are...?

Then Lana rolled in screaming as her bubble smashed into a wall in the room. She then threw up in her ball.

Lana: Aw man! Hey! Can you guys help me out of this stupid ball?

Me, Lincoln and Lisa then helped opened the plastic bubble and Lana jumped out wiping the puke off her overalls.

Me: Lana! Are you all right? Boy, you're a mess.

Lincoln: I'm guessing the bubble didn't work out the way you planned.

Lana: Nope! When I wasn't rolling uncontrollably and getting nauseous, It was actually boring in there. I guess I missed the risk in my life. I mean it doesn't matter to me if I do end up like Lola. An ugly mug won't stop me from doing what I enjoy. Speaking of which, I should round up my animals and then get to fixing the roof.

Lana runs out to her room.

Lisa: Well I guess we did find someone to do that.

Laney: We sure did.

Then we hear the front door opening and hear Leni's voice.

Leni: Hello? Anyone still here?

Me, Lincoln, Laney, Lana and Lisa run downstairs to see Leni with her suitcase. She smiled seeing them.

Lincoln: Leni, you're back! But what about Harvard?

Leni: Funny thing is I got hit on the head again by a falling tree branch and suddenly I wasn't smart anymore. Like it just disappeared.

Lisa: (annoyed) That makes even less sense!

Leni: I know, right? Luckily, I'm not back to being a total idiot. I'm at least average intelligence. Also, being a genius was pretty boring. I'd rather stick with fashion.

She then kneels down to Lisa.

Leni: But I wanted to say I'm sorry, Lisa. I didn't mean to mock you for possibly being smarter then you. I guess it was because I realized how you used to mock me for being an idiot and wanted to get you back. It was not right to mock my own sister for any reason.

Lisa: It's OK, Leni. I was wrong to mock you too for being an ignoramus.

Leni smiled and hugged Lisa who hugged back.

Leni: Awww! You're sweet!

She then let's Lisa go and gets up.

Lincoln: Good for the both of you.

Leni: Thanks, Linky!

Me: Welcome back Leni.

Leni: Thank you J.D. Luckily, It wasn't a total loss cause I was able to sell the rights to my apple juice car for lots of money!

Laney: Wow!

Me: Way to go Leni.

Lincoln: How much?

Then Lynn and Lola walked in the door. Lola still had her face heavily bandaged.

Lynn: Enough to pay our bail for starters!

Lincoln was happy to see Lynn and Lola back that he hugged them. But then he let go realizing something.

Lincoln: Wait, didn't you guys just steal snacks? That doesn't seem like an arrestable offense.

Lynn: Well...it's also cause we resisted arrest and assaulted some of the officers with baseball bats. I mean we had nothing to lose at that point.

Lincoln: You still had us.

Lynn: Yeah, we forgot that at the time. We were just running from our issues when we should have stuck with our supportive family. Anyway, we are free now and Leni even has enough money left over to get Lola surgery to fix her face to the way it was.

Me: Let me fix that for you Lola.

I fire a blast of water from my hand and it enveloped Lola in a ball of water and fully healed her.

Lola: What happened?

I form a mirror of water and Lola was shocked.

Lola: I'M BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!

Lola hugged me with joy.

Lola: Thank you J.D.

Me: No problem Lola. Glad to have you both back.

Lincoln: That... Was... AWESOME! J.D. I didn't know you have water powers.

Me: It's one of my many powers.

Lisa: Lynn, I would like to say I'm sorry for abandoning you in your time of need. I can go right back to tutoring you and hopefully get you back on your sporting teams.

Lynn smiled hearing this and hugged Lisa tightly.

Lynn: You will?! Oh, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Lisa!

Lisa: (In pain) You're...crushing my epidermis!

Me: Lynn I'll talk this over with the police and get you a clean slate.

Then they see Vanzilla pulled in and out came Lori, Luna and Luan. Lincoln and the others were really happy to see them.

Lincoln: Guys, your back too!

Me: Lori, Luan, Luna! Thank goodness.

Laney: Big sisters!

All three walked up and Lincoln and Laney hugged them tightly.

Lincoln: So Lori, are you still... with Clyde?

Lori: Heavens no! I was literally only dating him to make Bobby jealous. Totally worked! I did let Clyde down gently and at least now he doesn't faint or do the robot thing to me anymore. The nosebleeds however still an issue though. Also, I'm sorry for getting mad at you, Leni. It was Bobby I should have been upset with since he didn't remind you to give me my gift.

Leni smiled and nodded.

Me: Glad you're back Lori.

Lori: Thank you J.D.

Lincoln: Hey Luna! Sorry it didn't work out with Swagger.

Luna: (looking down) Yeah, it was my fault for forgeting you're not supposed to wreck the hotel room until after you're a big star and you're able to pay for the damage. The irony is the pillow mint I raged over just fell off the pillow before I saw it.

We laughed a bit.

Me: (Laughs) Oops!

Luan: Man, I missed hearing you guys laugh.

Me: I missed hearing you laugh too Luan.

Luan: Thank you J.D.

Lincoln: What happened to being an activist, Luan?

Luan: Oh... I didn't know what I was doing. I knew nothing on how to fix the world's suffering. Also, that redwood tree I chained myself to wasn't even being threatened. It was actually in a tree preserve and I was made a laughing stock. Not in the good way I was used to. I think I'll go back to intentionally making people laugh because it's more enjoyable and leave the world's problems to people who know what they're doing.

Me: Good for you Luan.

Lincoln: You will need this then.

Lincoln handed her back Mr. Coconuts.

Luan: Great! Glad to see you again, Mr. Coconuts! (As Mr. Coconuts) Don't you give me that horse radish! You are to never abandon me again with Lincoln! His room smells like old socks!

We all laugh at this. Then Lincoln realized what Mr. Coconuts just said.

Lincoln: Hey!

Me: Sorry Lincoln. It's good to have Luan back and her jokes will always make us laugh. [To Luan] Hey Luan, Why are Tree Huggers bad at playing cards?

Luan: I don't know J.D.

Me: They like to avoid the flush. (Rimshot and Everyone Laughs)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Lincoln: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Laney: It's great that the family is back together.

That night, they all got together in the dining room and had Pizza for dinner. Then Lincoln got everyone's attention.

Lincoln: Everyone, let me just say I'm happy to have you all back and I'm sorry for causing all this crazy stuff to happen. I was so scared of Lisa getting mad that I tried to hide it and the situation got worse and worse as time went on. If I could go back and tell Lisa the truth about what happened to her experiment I could if it meant keeping my family together.

Sisters: Awww!

Lori: We forgive you, Lincoln.

Me: Fear has a really nasty way of causing people to do really strange things.

Laney: Yeah.

Luna: Plus, it wasn't all bad in the end. Even if I'm not with Mick Swagger anymore, I still got noticed by the public and my Eyetube channel is getting popular. I'll just keep making songs on there and become a bigger star that way.

Me: Good for you Luna. Besides you were rockin' today. (Makes the Rock On Hand sign)

Lynn: I know I'll get back to my sports eventually.

Leni: And I'm not stupid! Oh... And I'm rich!

Lynn: Lola I'm so sorry I kicked my soccer ball right into your face.

Lola: It's okay Lynn. (Threatening) But don't do it again or I'll make sure you never play sports again!

Lana: Hopefully when I'm done with the roof, we can put the bad stuff behind us.

Me: Yeah.

Laney: And I now have these awesome superpowers and who knows what else I can do.

Me: Chemical accidents are one of the most prominent causes of people getting superpowers in the comic books.

Laney: That's interesting.

Lincoln: Yeah. So everything is fine for you all? (They nod) That's good to hear.

Then a bat flew down next to Lincoln and suddenly turned into Lucy.

Lucy: You forgot me! (Everyone but me screams and jump in terror as a pipe organ plays)

Lincoln: Oh right! Lucy is still a vampire.

Me: Yeah.

Lori: Seriously?

Lucy: Yes. Thanks to Lana's vampire bat biting me.

Luan: That actually worked?

Me: I was shocked myself.

Lola: Ew! That is really creepy.

Lisa: After today's events, nothing surprises me anymore.

Lincoln: So... How is it going for you, Lucy?

Lucy: Awesome! Even better now that you guys are back.

Me: So how does it feel to be a vampire Lucy?

Lucy: It is awesome!

Lynn: No offense Lucy, but how do we know you won't try to suck our blood while we sleep?

Laney: That's what worries me.

Lucy: You don't need to worry for I would never do that to my own loving family. Also I heard it's a bad idea to drink blood of relatives as they become mindless ghouls or something. I'll find outlets for my need for blood. Of course it is gonna be awkward to explain to our parents when they come home.

Me: Also Lucy we'll find a way to help you avoid getting burned in the Sunlight and we'll minimize the garlic intake around you.

Lucy: Thank you J.D.

Lincoln put a arm around Lucy's shoulder.

Lincoln: Don't worry, Lucy. We got your back.

Me: Yeah.

Lucy: (Smiles) Thanks guys.

Me: Also Lucy I'm gonna stop by at a local blood bank from time to time and get you some fresh blood for you.

Lucy: Thank you J.D.

Lincoln: I can't believe that all this happened.

Me: Yeah. Have you all ever heard of something called the Butterfly Effect?

Everyone but Lisa was shaking their heads.

Me: The Butterfly Effect is a name for The Chaos Theory. When a butterfly flaps its wings over in China, a tornado will destroy a part of Kansas.

Lisa: Exactly. The Butterfly Effect is a dangerous thing. It can spell disaster for a part of the world.

Laney: That's exactly what happened today. We experienced the Butterfly Effect.

Lincoln: And my hiding of the truth is what almost caused my whole family to nearly fall apart.

Me: Yeah. But maybe we all learned a lesson from all of this.

So Me, Lincoln and the sisters enjoyed the pizza that night. Charles sat there in the doorway to the living and nods his head happy that things worked out.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do this one for a while but I didn't know how to set it up. The Butterfly Effect was a strange episode. I found it to be a very interesting one and it was really freaky and cool. Kinghammer having Laney getting superpowers because of Lisa's chemicals was awesome. Also Thomperfan loves this episode more than any other episode. I did this to show my support to him. Also I'm sorry I didn't show Laney's powers to everyone earlier. It was a huge secret and more. Laney will have more than just plant powers now and it's gonna be awesome. But let me know what you all think. I'm still working on my Planets VS Evil series but I'm gonna take a break from that for a while.

See you all next time.


	6. Battle for the Sweet Spot

6:00 AM

Lincoln was in an extremely serious predicament. The Road Trip starts in one hour and Lincoln managed to find a seat on the van that he calls "The Sweet Spot" which is the middle far left seat in the family van, "Vanzilla" and Lincoln's sister minus Laney want it for themselves and it's now become a DEFCON 1 fight over it. Lincoln's sisters minus Laney and Lily were watching him like a hawk to make sure he doesn't get out before they do.

Lincoln was in his room pacing and Laney and Lily were sitting on his bed.

Lincoln: (To himself) This is Bad! I can't let them get that sweet spot. (Gets an idea) I know who can help me.

I am asleep in my bedroom and my cell phone rings and wakes me up at 6:05 AM.

Me: Hello?

Lincoln: J.D. it's Lincoln.

Me: Lincoln. What's up?

Lincoln: I'm sorry to call you so early, but I found this awesome seat in Vanzilla called the Sweet Spot.

Me: (Gasp) Let me guess, your sisters minus Laney and Lily found out about it and they want it for themselves.

Lincoln: That's exactly right.

Me: Say no more. I'm on my way. (Hangs up)

I grab my packed backpack for the roadtrip and put on my clothes and run to the door to get my shoes. Our butler Alfred comes. (No it's not Alfred from Batman)

Alfred: Master J.D. what are you doing up so early?

Me: Sorry to wake you Alfred but my friends over at the Loud House are having Sweet Spot trouble.

Alfred: Ahh. I see what's going on master J.D. Be careful. I'll let your mom and dad know.

Me: Will do Alfred and Thank you.

I put on my shoes and run out the door and spread my wings and fly towards the Loud House. I arrive in 5 minutes and tap on Lincoln's window.

Lincoln: (opens the window) Thank goodness you've come J.D.

Me: (I squeeze through) Anything for my friends. So what's going on?

Lincoln explains the situation with me and he opens the door and peers out and I listen.

Lynn: Don't even think about it Lincoln. I'm watching you.

Lori: Well I'm watching you

Lola: And I'm Watching you!

Lana: And I'm Watching you!

Lincoln closes his door.

Lincoln: Did you hear that?

Me: I sure did Lincoln. I believe you. Boy, this is worse than I thought. Once that clock hits 7:00 it's going to erupt into a full scale war.

The clock said 6:20 AM

Laney: I don't want my sisters to fight over a petty seat in the car.

Me: Have you tried talking to them, Laney?

Laney: Yeah, but they wouldn't listen to me.

I start thinking and I got an Idea.

Me: I have an idea. Lincoln, who are the nicest sisters other than Leni, Luna, Laney and Lily?

Lincoln: Lucy and Lana. Why?

Me: I'm going to send a message to Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lana telepathically.

Laney: (Amazed) You can do that?

Me: Yep.

Lincoln: That's amazing.

Me: Now I need to concentrate.

I sit in a lotus position and concentrate and send a message to Lana.

Me: (To Lana inside her head) Lana can you hear me?

Lana: (In her head) J.D. is that you? I can hear you but I can't see you.

Me: I'm speaking to you inside your head. I have telepathic powers as well.

Lana: (In her head) That is amazing.

Me: Thank you. Lana there's a reason why Lincoln wants the Sweet Spot in Vanzilla and it's not for himself. Let me show you why through images of the past.

An image montage played in Lana's mind about whats been going on to Lincoln in Vanzilla in different seats:

Lily: [Lincoln is seen reading his book. Offscreen, Lily's saliva gets on it. Giggling, Lily throws a beet, juice, and finally another beet at Lincoln. The boy is rendered unconscious.]

Lola & Lana: [Lola and Lana fight near Lincoln. The fight stops shortly with Lincoln looking messy]

The Springy, The Slanty, The Soggy and the Sticky Seats.

Luan: Plays silly jokes on Lincoln.

Lynn: Plays Auto-Attack and punches Lincoln several times.

Lisa: Complains about the dangers of car travel.

Lori: Throws up on Lincoln after texting Bobby due to Car Sickness which Luna calls her as THE PRINCESS OF PUKE.

And More.

Lana was in shock.

Lana: Okay I get the idea. Fighting over a seat is really dumb.

Me: I'm glad you know. I'm going to relay the same message to Leni, Luna, and Lucy.

Lana: Okay.

I did so and Leni, Luna and Lucy decided to let Lincoln and Laney have to sweet spot.

Lucy: (Inside her Head) Thank you for setting us straight J.D.

Me: (Telepathically) No problem Lucy. I already told Luan and Lisa and they don't want the Sweet Spot either.

Back in Lincoln's Room

Me: All right. The message has been delivered. Your mom and dad know too.

Lincoln: Thank You J.D.

7:00 AM

Lynn Sr. called everyone into the Living Room.

Lynn Sr.: Now our road trip to Grand Venture State Park is still on. However some of you are not going and are grounded until we get back.

Rita: If J.D. hadn't arrived in time we would've had to cancel the entire road trip completely and punish you all.

Me: I'm glad I was able to help Ms. Rita

Lynn Sr: What really astounded me was that J.D. has telepathic powers.

Me: There are lots of things you don't know about me Mr. Lynn.

Luan: Talk about a Mindreading experience! (Rimshot) (Me and Luan Laugh and the other siblings groan)

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan. It was truly a Predictable moment! (Rimshot) (Luan and Me laugh)

Lynn Sr. and Rita laugh.

Lynn Sr.: Good ones you two.

Rita: Yes. Now the ones who are grounded are Lori, Lynn Jr. and Lola. Leni, Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Lucy, Laney, Lana and Lisa will be going on the round trip.

The mentioned Loud siblings not grounded cheered while Lori, Lynn and Lola walked away defeated.

After everything was loaded into Vanzilla, They were on their way. I was invited to go on the roadtrip and I accepted a while back.

THE END.

My 4th Fanfiction is completed.

I wanted to do a peaceful approach to the last couple parts of The Sweet Spot. I won't go into the details on how bad this could've gone had I not go with it.

You guys will see more of my powers in future stories.

I'm going to do a sequel to this story.

Until next time. This is J.D. signing off.


End file.
